The Prefect's Bathroom
by EmmaJayne92
Summary: Lily gets a little flustered in the Prefects Bathroom. Smut.


**Fanfiction piece**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world of Harry Potter, if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more smut in the books.

My heart beating just that little bit faster and I'm trying to keep my breathing quiet. I can feel my cheeks burning hotter than ever before, why is this happening to me?

I close my eyes, squeezing them shut. _They really shouldn't make the prefects bathrooms unisex._ His face is burnt into the back of my mind, flashing in front of my eyes all the time. I open my eyes.

Those kind eyes stare back at me, full of lust. He steps closer to me, a smirk on his lips. How I wish I could taste him. His smirk widens, almost as though he can read my mind. He's closed the space between us. Strong arms wrap themselves around me as a whisper escapes his lips.

'Hi.'

My hearts gone into overdrive, missing the odd beat as it continues it's frantic pace. I've given up trying to be quiet and I can hear my ragged breaths, they're almost as loud as my heart.

'Hey.' I breathe back.

How did this happen, I've never been the type to let a guy affect me so much. But I guess he's not just some guy.

The skin of my waist tingles at his touch; his warm fingers slowly trace the curve, lifting my top slightly. My eyes flutter closed and I tilt my head back. Lips connect with my neck, barely brushing the skin. Then an increase in pressure causes a soft moan to escape my mouth. He seems encouraged by my moan and his lips move faster. He kisses my neck, his tongue flicking out. I notice the kisses are moving up, as are his hands.

I reach my hands out and press them to his scolding stomach, slowly moving them up. There's a gentle noise of cotton falling on tiles. His hands are moving faster now. Tugging at my tight shirt, he gets it over my head and tosses it to join his as our lips crash together. My hands move of their own accord, taking in the texture of his skin as my tongue works with his. Tasting all I can.

The silence is broken by the groan of pleasure he gives out as I tangle my fingers in his hair. We pull apart panting slightly and I trail butterfly kisses across his chest, moving south. I press my lips to the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. My hands move to take care of his belt. I never thought I'd be on my knees in front of a guy, but here I am.

I clumsily tug at the belt, not have any patience.

'Here,' he says. 'I'll do it.'

He takes my hands and moves them away. He's just about to remove the offending item.

'Are you sure you want this Lily?' His face is understanding and kind, but his eyes tell a different story, dark with desire and need.

I look into his eyes and smile widely, nodding my head. 'Yes.'

'God you're cute.' He says, moving down to kneel next to me. He kisses me softly and places my hands on his jeans. The belt long gone.

I fumble with the button, slide down the zipper and pause, needing to taste him again. Our kisses are harsher now, rougher. But no less pleasurable. He reaches round to undo the clasp on my bra and I can feel him frown against my lips as he struggles. He eventually slips it off my arms, pausing to let his eyes take in my now exposed breasts before we get to work on removing jeans.

I slide his down and he quickly removes mine. My hands move to the waistband of his boxers, slipping under for a second. I try to pull them down but can't, his hardness is straining visibly through the fabric. I pull the cotton out and down, exposing his member. My fingers wrap around it and he groans quietly. My thumb glides over the glistening tip, precum already starting to flow out. Curiosity takes over and I place my lips around his erection, flicking my tongue across the tip. The salty taste comes as a surprise and I have to refrain from cringing, but I want to do this for him, so I keep going. I open my mouth more, taking more of him in. I can feel my teeth slip against him as I move up and down. _Is this supposed to happen?_

I can hear him groaning softly in pleasure. I try to move at a faster pace, but I lose rhythm quickly so I give up and just take him in my hand. _This I can do._ I increase the pressure and pace a little more, rewarded by more, louder, groans of pleasure. I brush my thumb over the tip again and look up to see his reaction. He seems torn, and then moves my hands away, smiling when I frown in confusion before lying me down. Trails of kisses move across my breasts, stomach, thighs. My underwear is removed slowly and he places a hot finger at my entrance.

I gaze down and nod, my breath held. One finger slips into me, and I breathe out quickly. Slow torturous movements make me pant and buck my hips into his hand, wanting to feel him go deeper and faster.

Two fingers begin to thrust into me quickly. Short strokes that go deeper than I could ever reach. The palm of his hand sweeps against my clit, causing waves of pleasure to build. My hips are bucking even faster; I can feel my orgasm coming. The rising reaches a peak and my orgasm shoots pleasure through my body, making me call out his name.

'James.' I moan out softly.

I sit up quickly in my bed. My dream vivid in my mind, I can feel the wetness between my legs. After a few deep breaths I feel relatively calm and I lie back down, turning on my side.

An arm wraps around me, pulling me closer to a warm body.

'You ok babe?' he whispers quietly.

'Yeah, I was dreaming about last night.' I murmur back.

'Any good?'

'Perfect…I love you James.'

'I love you too.'

I smile into his chest, I'm in love. With James Potter. Wow, I'm in love.

With my James.

Authors Note: Hi, this is my first ever story. I'd really appreciate your thoughts on it, all criticism will be taken on board. So please review, it'll only take a second. Thanks xx


End file.
